


Southern Girl

by WeirdyMcWeirderton



Series: Avery Series [9]
Category: Leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdyMcWeirderton/pseuds/WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: A little one-shot about Avery having a date and the team reacting to it.
Series: Avery Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/120231
Kudos: 2





	Southern Girl

“You’re doing what?” Eliot asks gruffly as his gaze boars into Avery.

“Going to the Junior prom,” Avery answers with a sigh and a roll of her eyes.

“I got that part. I’m talking about the part where you said you were going with some guy,” Eliot counters with a scowl. Avery rolls her eyes again. She didn’t think it was going to be this much of a hassle.   
Eliot turns his scowl over to the grifter of the team. “Sophie, did you know about this?”

“Eliot, I think you’re over-reacting,” Sophie says calmly to their hitter and giving him a stern look. Eliot scowls again and glares at the grifter.

“I’m not over-reacting. Do we even know who this guy is?” Eliot grumbles out and then turns to Avery and raises an eyebrow. Avery sighs again and shakes her head.

“If you have to know…” Aver says heatedly but Eliot cuts her off.

“Damn right I have to know,” Eliot growls out as his jaw clenches and he narrows his eyes at his daughter.

“Okay, all right,” Nate says as he steps forward, resting a hand on Eliot’s shoulder to calm him down. Eliot glares at him out of the corner of his eye. Nate ignores it and looks at Avery.

“What’s his name?” Nate asks her patiently with a furrow of his brow.

“Adam Hayes,” Avery replies resolutely before glancing over at Sophie and giving her a look.

“Hardison…” Eliot begins and walks over to where their hacker is already furiously typing on his keyboard.

“He’s a B average student. Plays on the Varsity football team. Mom and Dad are divorced and he has a younger sister,” Hardison starts listing off information as he finds it and pulls it up onto the TV   
screen.

“A background check? Really?” Avery asks and she huffs in annoyance and sends the men of the team a scowl. This is ridiculous. Hardison continues as if she has said nothing.

“He’s been in the principals office twice. Once for fighting and the other for skipping school,” Hardison says with a raise of his brow and a glance at Eliot. Eliot scowls and looks over at Avery and crosses   
his arms.

“He got in the fight because the guy was spreading rumors about his sister,” Avery explains as she looks directly at her dad and her jaw sets.

“And skipping school?” Eliot asks with an eyebrow raising.

“Yeah, well… he had to… check on his mother,” Avery says cryptically before biting her bottom lip. Eliot narrows his eyes at her.

“Hardison,” he says without taking his stern stare off his daughter.

“Mom left dad cause he was abusive,” Hardison replies, having already looked up the information. Avery scowls.

“Nothing happens until I meet the guy,” Eliot says with a pointed look at Avery before storming off.

“I want to meet him. Can I meet him too?” Parker asks with a smile as she bounces over to Hardison to see what the kid looks like.

“Parker…” Sophie warns but Avery nods her head in affirmation.

“It might be safer if you guys are there,” Avery says as she looks at Sophie with pleading eyes.

“Of course,” Sophie says with a reassuring smile. Avery let’s out a relieved sigh and sinks down into the chair next to her.

LEVERAGE

“So, Adam…” Eliot says as he fixes the teenager with a stern gaze. Eliot’s sitting on one of the arm chairs in the living room. In the opposite chair is Adam who is fidgeting under the scrutiny. He glances   
to the side at the couch where Nate, Sophie, Hardison, and Parker are sitting watching him. Avery, who is sitting on the arm of Adam’s chair, is glaring at her father and the rest of the group.

“You work?” Eliot asks gruffly with a quirk of his brow.

“Uh, yeah. I work at my uncle’s lumber yard,” Adam says with a nod of his head as he keeps eye contact with Eliot.

“Do you know how to pick locks?” Parker jumps in curiously as she narrows her eyes at the kid and studies him closely. Adam is taken off guard by the question.

“What? No… I… no,” he stutters out with a furrowed brow and a shake of his head. Avery grimaces and gives Nate a look.

“Parker, why don’t you go get something to eat,” Nate tries, looking over at the thief and giving her a pointed look.

“I’m good. I just ate,” Parker replies with a shrug as she looks back at Adam. Avery sighs and shakes her head. They have been at this a while and Avery just wants this stupid interrogation to be over.   
She looks over at Eliot when he moves. Eliot leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees and his eyes harden as he stares at Adam.

“Adam, let me be clear with you. You so much as think about kissing my daughter or touching her in any other way than a 75-year old would find as appropriate dance holding…” Eliot growls out as his   
steely gaze holds Adam’s wide-eyed one.

“I understand. You’ll dust off the shotgun in the back of your closet,” Adam quickly finishes with a nod of his head and gives Eliot a hesitant smile. Eliot watches him for a moment before speaking up.

“Something like that,” Eliot says as his hands tighten into fists. Adam glances down and then back up at Eliot. He gives Eliot a nervous grin. Avery’s glare intensifies before she stands up.

“All right. We’re good right?” she asks but is already pulling Adam to the door without waiting for an answer.

LEVERAGE

“No. No way,” Eliot says with finality as he fervently shakes his head. “You’re not going dressed in that. 

“Dad,” Avery growls out in frustration. Adam was going to be there in 30 minutes to pick her up for the dance. She is wearing a long red-orange dress that straps around her neck. There is a lacy black   
design diagonally at the bottom of the dress.

“I have to agree with Eliot on this one,” Hardison says with a glare at the dress.

“Wasn’t there anything else at the store?” Nate asks with a scowl as his eyes narrow at the offending garment.

“Like something that covers… everything,” Eliot says with his own scowl and glare as his hand motions at all of Avery’s body.

“It does cover everything,” Avery growls out with a sigh of frustration.

“Your shoulders are bare,” Nate counters with raised eyebrows and a flick of his finger at her bare shoulders.

“And your back,” Hardison puts in as he points to the dress. Avery scowls.

“She looks different,” Parker says as she walks in a circle around Avery and studying her.

“She looks lovely, now all of you stop it,” Sophie scolds as she smacks each of the three men in the arm before walking over and taking Avery by the hand. Sophie leads Avery to the bathroom and glares   
at the men as the girls walk by them. “Come on Avery. We need to do your hair.”

The men watch Avery and Sophie leave the room with scowls on their faces and glares aimed at the dress. Eliot, Hardison, and Nate look over at each other and share a look. As they listen to Sophie and   
Parker help Avery with her hair, the three men take a seat in the living room glaring in the direction of the bathroom.

LEVERAGE

“Bye! Have fun!” Sophie calls out the door and waving before shutting it. She turns around and sees the three men scowling and glaring with their arms crossed in front of them. Sophie’s pretty sure the   
identical looks never left their faces since they first saw the dress; if anything, they’ve gotten worse. Avery had just left with Adam and she did not change her dress much to the men’s disgruntlement.

“I’m going to go warm up on the bag,” Eliot grumbles as he stalks to the next room, intent on getting his frustration out by hitting the workout bag.

“I’ll tap into the school cameras,” Hardison adds in as he scurries to his computer and begins typing into the keyboard.

“I’ll make a few phone calls,” Nate says as he walks into the kitchen and pulls out his phone. Sophie huffs and shakes her head before walking off with Parker trailing behind her.


End file.
